


Clever Girl

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Control, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hermione Granger - character, Mild Kink, Submission, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the vendor's hall at a kinky convention, Draco talks Hermione into talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clever Girl

Draco stared in mild apprehension at the crowd milling through the vendor's hall. The hotel hosting the kink convention had opened two connecting ballrooms and every inch of space was used, whether by walkways or booths and tables. He didn't have words for most of the things he could see. The merchants near the front of the hall had relatively modest products on display. Only the materials of the clothing and the subject matter of the books indicated this wasn't a typical market. He glanced at a mannequin in front of one booth. He didn't know who would ever want a set of dress robes in purple rubber, but there was a 'sold' notice stuck to the mannequin's shoulder. Clearly someone did.

A man wearing a hawk mask, feathered sleeves, a feathered skirt, and little else, asked him to move out of the doorway. Draco stepped aside, trying not to notice the insults written in red lipstick on the back of the man's thighs. He moved near a booth selling prints of drawings done in multi-colored inks. He looked at one framed work for a moment before realizing the woman depicted, bent backwards over a table, had a pair of long needles thrust through each nipple. Wrinkling his nose, he turned away to scan the attendees. He spotted a cloud of dark hair halfway down one aisle, in front of a curtained booth. When Hermione saw him, he waved and headed that way.

"I'm surprised," he said, standing beside her with one hand on her spine, his thumb sliding back and forth under the edge of her cropped cotton shirt. "I was positive I'd find you swimming through a book stall."

Hermione nestled in against his side, her arm around his waist. "I was saving those for later. Trying to practice restraint."

"That has an entirely different meaning here, woman." Draco grinned as Hermione laughed, her fingers brushing the silver dragon that dangled from her choker necklace. He tipped his head to kiss the hollow behind her ear and smiled to himself at her sharp intake of breath. "So what have you found? Something catch your eye?" he asked. The booth's curtains hadn't moved and nothing was on display outside. He couldn't tell what was for sale or why Hermione was interested.

"Nothing here," she said. "Though I'll want to come back to this one tomorrow. They're running late. I was just waiting for you to find me. There were a few things I wanted to show you further in, but I needed to be sure you were ready before we went on. You're new to all this and you looked terribly nervous when you went out for your cigarette."

Draco scratched the point of his jaw and hummed absently, thinking it over. "Yeah," he said in a low voice. "I'm a little anxious about all this still, but I'm willing. I'm very willing." He'd learned a lot about his own desires over the previous couple of years he'd been with Hermione, and while some of what he wanted still unsettled him, from being unable to work past his mental blocks or from being inexperienced, he wanted to learn more. He drummed his fingers on Hermione's back and nodded. "There's still plenty I don't want to go near, but I think I can push myself a bit today. Try something on the list, like we talked about."

Hermione smiled and squeezed his waist. "Good. I'm glad you came with me. This conference wouldn't be half as much fun without you here." She turned to face him, releasing him to fold her hands at her waist and bow her head. 

He recognized the posture, the stance that she'd taught him meant she wanted to play. He raised an eyebrow, surprised that she would want to take on their roles right then, but smiling as she waited for him to give her permission to speak. He took a couple of moments, settling himself into his role, then touched her cheek. "What is it, Clever Girl?" he asked, giving her the nickname they only used in scenes.

Hermione shivered, flashing him a quick smile. "There's a booth I'd like to show you, Sir," she said. Her cheeks started to redden and she exhaled sharply before clearing her throat to speak again. "It sells clamps and restraints. There's a set of clamps that would look very nice on my-my. On my...."

She sank her teeth into her lower lip and made a stifled noise. Draco waited in silence. He liked to hear her using rougher talk, to hear her say dirty words to him. Making her requests in vulgar language was difficult for her, but she'd been practicing. In private, she was much better at it. He waited to see if she could manage it in public, where she could be heard by anyone passing by. It was on the list of things they both thought they'd enjoy immensely.

She shook her head and Draco cleared his throat. He recognized the look on her face. She needed an order. He was happy to give her the push she needed. The commands made things easier on her sometimes. "On your what, Clever Girl? Say it."

His order freed her from stasis. Hermione took a deep breath. "On-on my cunt, Sir," she murmured.

Her face flared a brilliant red at the word and she shifted on her feet as if she wanted to fidget. Draco settled his hand on her shoulder and brushed his thumb against the braided leather of her choker. Immediately, she stilled. "Good," he said to her softly. "That's a good girl. Say it again."

"On my cunt, Sir," she murmured again, this time without hesitating.

Draco curled his fingers under her chin and lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Good girl. Say it again. Loudly."

"I can't," she whispered.

"You can, Clever Girl. You can say it. I want you to say it for me." 

Hermione shivered. Her throat moved against the back of his fingers and she took three quick breaths before licking her lips. She kept her eyes on his and spoke in a clear, if trembling, voice. "On my cunt, Sir."

A woman at the next booth glanced over at them and smiled. Hermione dropped her eyes. Draco returned the woman's smile before drawing Hermione into the circle of his arm and pressing a kiss to her temple. "Very good," he said close to her ear. "Proud of you. Ready to go on?" She nodded against his chest. He kissed her again and released her. 

Hermione reached into the pocket of her short skirt and drew out her wand. She touched it to the pendant on her choker and drew it away slowly. The dragon's tail elongated, stretching out into a silver chain. Draco held out his hand and Hermione settled her wand in his palm. "Ready, Sir," she said.

Draco took a firm grip on her wand. He inclined his head and gestured her to walk beside him. Hermione stroked the chain as they walked, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. At a crossing in the aisles, she paused, and Draco stopped when he felt her wand quiver in his hand. He glanced at her. "To the left, Sir," she said. "Four stalls down on the left."

He wondered if he should have asked the directions before they started, to keep it from looking as though she were leading him, and put that question away in his mind to ask once they were out of their roles. Sometimes he wasn't certain what fell under her expectations, especially not if they were going to play in public. This was something they hadn't tried much before. A few quiet commands at dinner, a hint of the titles they used for each other, the collar and chain at private gatherings - that was the most they'd done previously. Being open with their actions, surrounded by knowing strangers, was plucking at his nerves.

He led her to the booth and released the magical chain. Hermione held out her hands, palms up. "May I have my wand, Sir?" she asked.

Draco considered her, then shook his head. Physical control over her wand, symbolic control over her magic, was an emotional ride for both of them. Her surrender and his possession. "No, Clever Girl," he said. "Not now." He slid her wand, his heart pounding at the flare of heat in her eyes from his denial.

He took her arm and turned her to face the booth, stepping behind her and pressing close, one hand on her stomach. "What did you want to show me?" he asked as the vendor came to stand near them. "Clamps for your cunt?"

Hermione shivered against him. "Yes, Sir. For my cunt." She managed the word without a stumble, and Draco kissed her hair in pride. Hermione spoke with the vendor who opened the glass top of a display case and showed a velvet-covered tray to them. 

Draco looked over Hermione's shoulder, examining the set of clamps and chains. The vendor explained the different aspects of the set, from the temperature charms that could heat or chill the metal at his command to the various ways the connecting chains could be arranged. There were clamps for her labia and for her nipples and one that had been designed to clamp her clit. When the vendor described that one, Hermione quivered in Draco's arms, her arse rubbing against his groin.

"Give us a minute," Draco said. The vendor put the tray back in the case and locked it before going to the other side of the booth to chat with another potential customer. Draco flattened both palms across Hermione's stomach. He slid his hands up to rest just beneath her breasts, his fingers touching the ribbed hem of her shirt. "This is something you want?" 

"Yes, Sir," she said. She started to turn in his arms and Draco gave her a warning cluck of his tongue. She stilled, only tipping her head onto his shoulder. "Yes, I want these. I want.... I want." She huffed and made a fluttering gesture in the air.

"What do you want?" he asked when she'd remained silent for too long. He slid one hand beneath her shirt, rubbing the skin between her breasts. He nudged one foot between hers to widen her stance and settled his free hand on her thigh. Gently, he pushed his fingers under the edge of her skirt and touched her hip. "Tell me what you want."

"I want these," she said. "I want you to use these on me. I-I-I want. I want." Making a keening sound, she turned her face to his neck. "I want to whisper it to you."

"No. Tell me now. Tell me out loud." Draco stroked her hip and thigh. He bent to kiss her neck, just above her choker. "Tell me what you want, Clever Girl," he said firmly. He stood ready to release her in an instant if she said 'kneazle', their stop word, but he hoped she wouldn't. The excitement of listening to her talk like this in public had him hard and aching with anticipation, all his nervousness gone.

Hermione shuddered. She closed her eyes and leaned back against his chest. She set her hands on his forearms, her nails digging through his shirt, her fingers tensing as she spoke. "I want you to clamp me," she said in a rush. "I want to wear these for you. I want you to take my clothes away from me, strip me naked, and order me to hold still. I want you to-to tell me to touch my breasts, my nipples, to get them hard for you. I want you to tell me to touch my clit and put my fingers inside and get myself dripping for you. And-and I want you to tell me to open my cunt, hold it open and show you how wet I am. And I want you to put the clamps on and tell me to wear them until I'm screaming to come for you."

The vendor, watching them in silence, turned away politely when Draco looked up and jerked his head. Draco, certain his position and the side of the booth were blocking any view of Hermione's body, pushed his hand between her thighs and cupped her cunt. Public, but private, pushing the boundary of both their wants. She'd trimmed her curls that morning while he watched, and her labia were smooth, heated, and slickly wet. His other hand moved over her breasts, tweaking her nipples into solid points. Hermione whimpered, her back arching to press her breasts against his touch. "Please, Sir," she said. She gripped his arms hard, almost piercing the fabric of his sleeves with her nails. "Please. I want...."

"Tell me what you want," he said against her ear, his voice low and rumbling. He pushed one finger between her folds and rubbed her clit. Hermione jerked in his arms, her knees buckling. Draco held her upright "Tell me," he commanded. "Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me," she said, shuddering. The restraint on her voice broke, and Draco sensed people coming to a halt to listen. He circled her clit again. Hermione moaned. "Fuck me. I want you to fuck me, Sir. Clamp me and claim me. I want you to put me on my knees and fuck my mouth while you pull on the clamps. I want to suck your cock until you come down my throat. I want to swallow all of it for you, every drop. And I want you to order me to wait for you. To wait until you're ready, so you can fuck my arse while I'm clamped until you tell me that I can come for you, _please_ , Sir."

" _Good_ ," Draco said with a growl. Hermione's voice had risen with each word and each rewarding circle of his finger on her clit. He knew she had no idea of how loud she'd become, but it was nowhere close to how loud she would be once they were back in their room. He drew his hands from beneath her clothes and sucked his finger clean. "Very good. Very good, Clever Girl. I'm proud of you."

Hermione shuddered, slumping against him. Draco turned her in his arms and held her close. Looking over her shoulder at the vendor, he nodded. "We'll take those. Right away." He signed the slip to charge the transaction to their room, then pulled Hermione away from the booth.

"Please," she said, clinging to him. "Please, Sir. Fuck now?"

Draco smiled and led her across the vendor's hall to the hotel's internal Floo. "You _are_ a Clever Girl."


End file.
